


Pit Stops

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Brotherly Bonding, Car Sex, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Jason has tentacles, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacuddles, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: On their way home from dropping Tim and Damian off at the Manor, Dick and Jason take a pit stop in the woods for some fun.





	Pit Stops

“Hey, hey, _I’m_ driving,” Jason said.

Sleipnir shrank away from the wheel. He slipped into the backseats, where Dick was the only passenger awake. He nuzzled Dick’s chin, waking him up a bit.

“Hey, Sleip,” Dick said, yawning quietly. “What time’s it, Jay?”

“Three AM,” Jason said. “Brats're still asleep?”

“Yeah,” Dick said fondly, brushing Tim’s bangs out of his face. Dick sat in the middle, with one arm around a sleeping Tim, and the other arm around a sleeping Damian. Both of them were leaning on Dick’s shoulders, and it was quite the sight.

“Well, maybe wake them up,” Jason said. “’m pulling into the driveway right now.”

Dick smiled at Sleipnir. “Hey, baby, wanna help me wake up Timbo? I’ll wake Dami up.”

Sleipnir was eager to help. He tapped Tim’s nose a couple times, but the boy did not wake. Then, Sleipnir did what he loved doing best. He slipped up Tim’s t-shirt and tried to find a way to get the shiny rings off Tim’s chest.

Unfortunately, Tim woke up before Sleipnir could get to the rings.

“Damn it, Jason!” Tim screeched. “Keep your tentacles to yourself!”

“I’m driving here,” Jason snarled back.

Damian woke up as well. “Tt, it’s your fault to having those ridiculous accessories. You know perfectly well one of Todd’s appendages has an affinity for shiny things.”

“Appendages?!” Jason scowled. “They’re not _appendages_ , thank you very much.”

“Actually, the definition of appendage is-”

“Tim! Not now,” Jason snapped. He pulled the car to a stop in front of Wayne Manor, where the front door was open, and Alfred stood outside waiting for them. “Get on back home,” Jason said in a softer tone. “And get some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim said, rubbing his chest protectively. He got out of the car and poked his head in again. “Thanks for taking us out to the night circus, Dick. It was fun.”

“No problem!” Dick said cheerfully. He ruffled Damian’s hair. “Time to go home, Little D!”

Damian groaned. He pushed himself up and out of the car. He also paused a moment. “I… had a decent time, I suppose,” he said begrudgingly. “The elephants were nice.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet, Dami,” Dick said. “Good night!”

The car door closed behind them, and Dick waved until Damian was inside the Manor and Alfred closed the door behind them.

“Ungrateful brats,” Jason grumbled. “Drove them there and back and still no word of thanks.”

Dick smiled and crawled up to the front seat. “Aw, I’m grateful, Jaybird,” Dick said. “Thank you for taking us all out to the circus.”

Jason gave him a side glare. “ _Are_ you thankful?”

“Of course I am,” Dick said.

“Hm, convince me.”

Dick laughed. “Road head is dangerous, Jay.”

Jason tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “I know a place,” he said. Then, with a roar, he drove out of the Manor driveway, down the road, and turned up towards the woods instead of down towards the city.

Not ten minutes later, Jason had pulled the car up in front of an old abandoned hunting cabin. Immediately, Dick was on him, straddling his lap and grinding down with his hips.

Jason’s hands immediately slipped under Dick’s shirt, hoisting it up to his chin. His lips locked on Dick’s right nipple, biting gently and rolling it around in his mouth.

“Ah!” Dick cried softly, throwing his head back. He was met face to face with Ollie.

“Open up, Dickie,” Jason said softly, his breath ghosting over Dick’s wet nipple. Dick opened his mouth and accepted Ollie into his mouth. He was still arched backwards, and Jason could see the slight bulge of Ollie thrusting in and out of Dick’s throat.

Jason worked on Dick’s other nipple in the meantime, sucking them both to hard nubs before blowing on each of them.

Meanwhile, his tentacles Choco and Nilla slipped under Dick’s jeans, rubbing his ass cock and balls between the tight fabric. It was not hard to get Dick straining in his pants. He lifted his hips, and Jason did his best to ease it off of him. However, in the confined space of the car, he could only get Dick’s jeans down to his knees.

He pushed his own jeans down with some difficulty, seeing that Dick was sitting on him.

Suddenly, Ollie popped out of Dick’s mouth, signaling that Dick had something to say.

“Don’t bother prepping me,” he gasped out. “Just- Just fuck me, Jay. I need you, please.”

“Fuck, okay,” Jason said. He wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few pumps to get it to full hardness before grapping Dick’s hips and lining him up. The head of his cock nudged against the slick crack of Dick’s ass. “Baby, you’re so wet for me already,” he said.

“I’ve been leaking for you for ten minutes now,” Dick said. Then, he laughed, rolling his hips down again. “Actually, I’m probably wet for you 24/7, but I’ve gotten so used to it, I don’t even notice anymore. Just- Just _you_ , Jay,” Dick said. “God, I love you so much.”

“Fuck, Dick,” Jason groaned. He pushed between Dick’s ass and lined himself up with Dick’s hole. “The things you say. I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

“Mm, make love to me, darling.”

“Classy,” Jason said in a slightly strained voice as he pushed up into Dick. “Making love in a car.”

“ _Romantic_ ,” Dick corrected. He arched up and bounced up and down shallowly to help ease Jason’s way into him. “You feel so good in me, Jay,” he groaned. “Always feels like you’re- you’re splitting me apart,” he gasped out. “And your knot- You’re going to give me your knot?”

“All yours, baby,” Jason groaned, pulling out and thrusting back up into Dick. “Always- Always- _Always_ yours.”

Dick let out a high pitched whine, throwing his head back again and Ollie eased back into his mouth. Dick bounced back to meet Jason each time, his nose almost squished against the ceiling of the car with each thrust. But it was so good, he could not even think to complain.

Dick was embarrassingly close. He moaned around Ollie’s girth a couple times, and then he came hard, his spurts arching up and landing on both his stomach and Jason’s.

“Jay!” Dick moaned out when he came, the cry almost guttural. Jason bucked up into the sound.

“Fuck!” Jason yelled, giving three hard thrusts, and his knot started swelling. It forced Dick’s hole wider and wider until it finally caught, unable to pull out. He came deep into Dick, causing the omega to whine again at the feeling of Jason’s cum painting his insides.

Dick slumped against Jason, panting hard, his breath hot and dry. Buddy had come out of hiding and was gently stroking Dick’s hair.

“Hey, Buddy,” Dick rasped out, giving the largest tentacle with a weak smile.

Buddy nuzzled his cheek reassuringly.

Just then, Ollie poked Dick’s arm, rather hard. Dick pulled his head up. “What is it?” he asked.

Ollie zoomed down and gently prodded at Dick’s stomach.

“Hm?”

Ollie rubbed himself on Dick’s stomach this time. He was moving in a way that was almost agitated.

“What’s he doing, Jay?” Dick asked in confusion.

Jason frowned. “I don’t… know,” he said. “He’s… feeling confused, a bit worried.”

“About what?” Dick asked. “It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. Albeit, not in a car. I’m fine, Ollie,” he said.

Ollie kept acting distressed, confusing the fuck out of both Jason and Dick.

Buddy eventually herded Ollie away.

“Is he okay?” Dick asked Buddy.

Buddy nodded and disappeared with Buddy, who was still straining towards Dick.

“Seriously, is he… okay?” Dick asked. “I’ve never seen him act like that before! Except when I’m hurt, but I’m not hurt.”

Jason frowned for a second. “He’s fine,” he said slowly. “You _aren’t_ hurt, right? There’s nothing you’re not telling me?”

“Yes, I promise.” Dick said solemnly. “Maybe Ollie will feel better tomorrow.”

“Let’s hope so,” Jason said. There was a few seconds of silence. “Dickie,” he said slowly. “I want to eat you out now.”

Dick’s eyes went wide in the darkness. “Now?”

Jason nodded. “Flip on over, put your knees over the seat. It’s probably a tad uncomfortable, but I won’t take very long, promise.”

Dick scrambled to get into the right position, slowly pulling off of Jason’s knot, which had shrunk barely enough for Dick to pull out. He kicked Jason’s jaw once, and his elbow hit the horn as well, sending a loud blast into the night.

Finally, he had his head cramped up between the glass and the top of the dash, his arms supporting himself on Jason’s thighs, and his legs were resting on Jason’s shoulders and the shoulders of the driver’s seat. His ass was wedged into Jason’s face.

Immediately, Jason started licking at him vigorously, slurping at the liquids slowly flowing out of Dick’s puffy hole. A combination of his own salty, bitter seed, and Dick’s sweet slick was odd, but not bad.

Jason sucked and nibbled gently at Dick’s rim, constantly dipping his tongue inside to scoop out more. He could barely breathe from being suffocated in Dick’s ass cheeks, but he did not mind it at all. The asphyxiation kind of turned him on. Dick moaned loudly, his breath fogging up the glass. He ground his hips back into Jason’s face, relishing the slight scratching of Jason’s invisible stubble against his thighs and his ass.

He knew he was going to end up with a bit of irritated skin the next day, but Dick kind of looked forward to the reminder of their late night adventures.

He reached back awkwardly and pulled his cheeks apart for Jason to get in deeper, which he needed no coaxing for.

Within a few minutes, Dick was hard again, dripping and needy. Nearly off of Jason’s cum had been cleaned out of him, and he was slicking up all over again. The entire bottom half of Jason’s face was a wet mess, but he kept going, determined to make Dick come.

And Dick did not disappoint. After a few more minutes of Jason making out with his needy hole, Dick was coming again, squeezing his thighs around Jason’s head and riding his face desperately as he came.

His cum hit the leather seats of the car and some landed on Jason’s semi-hard cock as well.

Dick let himself be lowered into the passenger’s seat by a few of Jason’s tentacles. His body was still shaking with aftershocks from his climax.

He watched through bleary eyes as Jason grabbed a tissue and wiped his face, his stomach, and cock.

“Fuck, I think I now have a belly full of your slick,” Jason teased.

“Not m’fault I… produce so much… slick,” Dick said with a tired yawn. “Your fault.”

“My fault?” Jason laughed. “How so?”

“Always… turning me… on, damn it.”

“Aw,” Jason said, leaning over to press a kiss to Dick’s cheek. “Love you took, Dickiebird.” He reached all the way around Dick and grabbed the seatbelt. He pulled it over his omega and clicked it in.

“Love you… too, Little… Wing,” Dick said, yawning again.

“Sleep, Dickie,” Jason said softly. “I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on 3000 fics guys! I wrote this as a celebratory thing for everyone. I haven't added much Jaydick on this account, and between my two accounts I have... a few handful of fics, but it's certainly a miniscule amount to how much there is in total. So great job to those who really make up the bulk of the Jaydick fics (You guys should be the heroes, not me)!
> 
> Anyway, big things happening soon. All those asks? I've got stuff planned, don't you worry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you guys! <3


End file.
